User talk:Bluestar1776
Hello! My name is Emily, but you may call me Raven, Blue, or whatever. :P I am a huge warriors fan, and currently own all the books (yeah, that's right, I gots The Fourth Apprentice) except the mangas. This is my talk page, and all I ask is that if you have made any chararts for me that you leave them in the newly posted "Emmie's Chararts" section. Thankies! --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) About Me Hi! I see you've stumbled upon my page. Feel free to browse. (: Merry Christmas from Holly the medicine cat and her friends Peppermint and Snowflake! (Holly has no relation to Hollyleaf...) Name: Emily Nicknames: Em, Emmie, Bluestar, Blue, Raven, Ravenstar Age: Not tellin'! Country: USA Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Hazel (brown/green) --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Emmie's Chararts Please leave all chararts made for me in this section. Charart requests need to be posted seperately. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) My favorite Warriors couple. A '09 Christmas present from Nighty. (: Another '09 Christmas present, from Icestorm. (: My old charart mentor Echosong made this for me. (: Ravenstar's sister, Duskflower, as an apprentice! Made by Echomist. Wow! Ravenstar as an apprentice! Made by Echomist. Re:Christmas Present A pale blue-gray she-kit would be nice, with some snowflakes on her fur. :) Thank you for offering. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 16:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) She's beautiful. :) The only thing I see is, being picky, that the ear pink should be a touch darker and less lavender than pink. You did a great job on her. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Only that the shading could be blurred some more. But if you're using pixlr, I realize that the blur tool is not all it should be. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chararts I've left comments on both chararts. Stormfur looks awsome!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Minty Actually, the definition of a queen is any she-cat pregnant or nursing kits. If you look on page 309 of Outcast, Stripes tells the Tribe the rogue group will respect their borders if they leave their queens and kits alone. It's a universal term in the warriors books. The reason Sasha didn't have one was at the time her image was made she wasn't a queen; just a she-cat. Her queen image will be made in due time. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 21:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stormfur Looks like Rainstripe removed him from the page, if you check the history. I don't know why. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 04:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure. And btw, I'm a she, not a he. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 18:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure!! How about a long-haired dark gray tabby tom with green eyes,and white paws; warrior. And short-haired ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and black paws and tail tip; med cat.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 19:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply Hey! Yes, you may call me Cubone. As for art, how about: *A golden leader with scar on tail with green eyes *Fire-colored kit with gray-red stripes on back with blue eyes Is that right? Cubonestar 21:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good job!! I forgot the back wasn't shown so, that's my own fail. Amazing job! Cubonestar 02:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiyaaaa Hi there! Thanks for the compliment :) I appreciate it. And this site is full of nice people too; there've been a couple that weren't nice to noobs at all! but everyone here welcomed me, including you. Thankees, and I hope you can be my friend too --CandyCaneWolf 22:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: My apologies if I'm blunt, but could you please practice on your own, and not upload the images here? It just results in a ton of unnecessary and in-future unused images. I just got rid of a lot today; see the deletion log. Just make the images and then save them to your computer. It's still practicing, and you get experience. It's what I did when I was bored. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 01:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm not omniscient; I didn't know Moonshadow had any images on her user page. I'll talk to her, don't worry. It's not just you, I'm telling it to everyone. --Bramble-sama 02:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Stormfur OMG! My sister must've dun that! So sorry! Rainstripe c: 12:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!You're really good! I love them![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 14:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thank you Bluestar =) I hope you have a great Christmas too xx [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Raven! Also sign my friends list! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!--Darkhallows 15:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey Blue! Who's you absolute favorite warrior couple ever?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 07:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Raven! Who is your favorite warrior cat ever? Also since were friends can you sign my friends list on my user-page? Make one on yours and I'll be happy to sign! (You don't have to) Please reply! Thanks! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 20:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure Sure Blue! Wat's up?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I've been eating barbeque potato chips, and watching the origingal 1995 Casper movie. I got it for Christmas! I remember renting it from the video store when I was way younger, and some little clips of the movie on youtube brought that memory back. So, I asked for it, and it was under the tree! When I watch it now, I find that I can understand it so much better! But, they cuss a lot for a PG movie. I never noticed that when I was younger!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! And, did you want me to make you a charart? You left a description on my talk page--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm Hey Blue. Icestorm is thinking about leaving, because she thinks everyone here hates her! She asked if I would help her ask other users about it. I don't think anyone hates her. Am I right?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! happy new year blue!! thank you for helping me on half moon for me! Echopaw 14:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Blue (can I call you that?). Are you on? Just saw you post recently so...Happy New Year!15:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I love your siggie!Happy New Year!17:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on that. Dovepaw is about to be approved :P. How many chararts have you had approved?Happy New Year!17:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind signing my friends list? Anyways want to join my new wiki also? And I love your Lionheart! Do you want me to make you a Charart. I am really bored. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm not sure if I can make a link but I'll try. http://warriorkittysrox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome (Sorry if I am borthering you) --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What kind of stripes does Blacksong have? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 17:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Had to eat. Anyways I took it. Jayflight is cute and great he should be leader. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 19:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Should I copy and paste the test here? I might suck at it but....?Happy New Year!00:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. To make a new page, just type this in wiki text- New page (Go to "Edit" to see what I typed. And where it says "New page" type whatever you want the page to be called.) Save, and it will create a red link. Click on it, and it will take you to a page where you can create from scratch. As for Archiving, I can't remember what to type excatly, but you can go to a somebody's talk page (You can try Icethroat's) because she has an archive box. Click edit this page and scroll down to where ever the archive box is, and copy down what it says. I hope that helps!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope this is okay. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 23:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cat 1. What are the two things borage leaves are used for? Fever and helping queens get more milk. 2. What three colors can comfrey (used to mend broken bones and soothe wounds) flowers be? Pink, purple and white 3. What is dock used for? Soothing infected wounds and pads 4. Is feverfew applied to scratches to stop infection, or swallowed to bring down body temperature? Bring down body temperature. 5. Is horsetail used to: a. soothe sore throat b. stop bellyache '''c. prevent wounds from becoming infected Fill in the blanks. 6. Juniper berries help soothe bellyache and help respitory problems. 7. Moss is usually soaked in Mouse bile to help ticks fall off. 8. Tansy is good for curing coughs and sore joints. True or false? 9. Poppy seed is recommened for nursing queens to help them sleep. False 10. Rolling in a patch of wild garlic will infect rat bites. False 11. Deathberries are referred to in the Tribe of Rushing water as Night Shade Pick up to four answers. 12. Traveling herbs usually consist of... sorrel; watermint; thyme; lavender; daisy; burnet; coltsfoot; chamomile 13. Yarrow is used to... heal cracked pads; heal bellyache; bind broken bones; help extract poison from wounds. Give a description of the following: (ex; coltsfoot has yellow and white flowers...) 14. Lavender - pale purple flowers 15. Juniper berries - dark blue berries 16. Chervil - fern-like leaves with white flowers 17. Daisy leaves - one-piece leaves with Ragged edges 18. Watermint - leafy plant 19. Poppy seeds - tiny black seeds that can be confused with the poisonous Foxglove seeds Answer. 20. Who was Sagewhisker of ShadowClan's apprentice? Yellowfang 21. Why did Littlecloud become a medicine cat? Cinderpelt rescued him from the rat disease that spread through ShadowClan. 22. Who was Littlecloud's warrior mentor? Clawface 23. Who was the trap that crippled Cinderpelt actually planned for by Tigerstar? Bluestar 24. Pebbleheart was one of the Clan's first medicine cats. Which Clan did he belong to? ShadowClan 25. Who discovered the Moonstone, and how? Who discovered the Moonpool, and how? Mothflight discovered the Moonstone by walking into the large rocks outside the Clans' territories. Leafpool discovered the Moonpool by following the route Spottedleaf showed her in a dream. Bonus. Imagine you are the medicine cat of ThunderClan. You see, in a dream, a squirrel. It is jumping through the trees, and you decide to hunt it. But before you can, a huge predator jumps out from the bushes. It appears to be a tiger. It jumps into the tree and swiftly kills the squirrel, leaving it to lie limp in the branches. Would you interpret this as a sign from StarClan? If so, what do you think it means? Tiger will destroy Squirrel. Happy New Year!00:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Also can I make you a Charart of Icepool? If so can you give me the description of her? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 00:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Now I am. Happy New Year!00:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Icepool Done. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 00:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blanks I believe Rainwhisker is doing the healer blanks, and she's going to modify the original leader blanks for them, I'm pretty sure. And yes, we will eventually be doing other animals as well as the big cats, but those are low priority. As soon as we've done every cat image that needs doing, we will see about the non-cat characters. Thanks for asking. --Bramble-sama 01:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Poll I actually already did last night^^. And nice to meet you. Skyfeather '95 18:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I think Batwing would make a better leader over Amberheart if Amberheart is truly like Squirrelflight. Skyfeather '95 18:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Poll All hail Amberstar! That was hard, I've never acually read your fanfiction, all though I'd like to. It was a hard decision, but I think I'' would have made my sister deputy, if Ravenstar had a close relashionship with her--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 18:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Medicine cat test Ok, thanks. Here is the description for Gingerfrost: bright Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Oh, and can I make you a charart? Maplefern20:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ahh! Dustpelt's page has been fixed. And next time, send me the link instead of pasting a whole discussion on my talk page. --Bramble-sama 21:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Test --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ''Deputy ]] 22:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wing Yes, you can use the queen blanks but remember to add the mud streaks =) Ѕд₦₫ 17:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you look at the Rising Moon section, I think that was what was agreed by Bramble... I'll double check Ѕд₦₫ 18:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) charart here she is: if you want me to change or fix anythinbg just tell me.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 18:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Charart request Cat's Name: Quailflight Gender:she-cat Rank:warrior Longhair/Shorthair:short hair Description of Pelt: light brown tabby Eye Color: amber Injuries/Scars:none Other: none re: siggy Yes, could you make me one? Please tell me how I'll be able to put it on.--Quail 01:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care. You make it up!:) posting how do you post a charart on the charart disussion page--Firestar123 01:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Furled Bracken See right here for the answer. --Bramble-sama 22:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nomination Being a senior warrior isn't everything. However, I assure you that if you keep working hard, people will recognize whether or not you deserve to be one. And (this will sound harsh) helping people comes at a cost. I am glad that you're helping Quailflight, though. I'm sure she appreciates it. --Bramble-sama 00:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Enough. Quailflight did not ask me to help; I noticed her having trouble with your instructions and gave her the coding. And something tells me by the way you're acting you don't deserve to be a senior warrior at all. Undermining your fellow member because you want a post she's been nominated for is arrogant and rude. You can vote for her how you like; I cannot stop a free vote, but I don't want to hear you saying on talk pages how you're better than her. Conversation done. --Bramble-sama 00:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Gosh! Hey, I suggested her because she posts good comments for helping and has made good images. I'm not saying that you aren't good, I'm just saying that I think she is. So don't blame me, and I won't change my mind, because I think she deserves it.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) '''Mousetalon']] Meow to me! 00:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Look- I' won't reply to anything else about Night anymore. Just leave it be. Don't reply to this, I'm through.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 00:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiddensun Yes, I saw. I'll vote when I've made up my mind how I should vote =) Thanks for telling me. Ѕд₦₫ 19:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Softpaws use the to-be blank Ѕд₦₫ 19:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, I'm sorry! Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were when Mousetalon nominated me. Personally, I'd love to be senior warrior, and I'm honered that there are users who think I'd be a good one. But I mean, if it makes you upset...--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bluestar, I saw your comment on the membership nominations, and it means a lot to me =) But don't be so hard on yourself, just keep your head up, you'll make it! (By the way, Icethroat is archiving my talk page, and she told me that it's hard to do it when there are people editing my talk page. I'll tell you when she's finished! :D)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, she's done!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: I didn't mean to offend you. It was supposed to mena that it matters on how good you are on art and how well you post constructive comments. And in that post, didn't i just basically agree with you on the fact that I felt the same way since most of the senior warriors have been nominated since Minnowclaw. ChelseaFC 22:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) No, but Im confused. Im sorry is what I basically gonna say. ChelseaFC 23:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) !!!!!. Im happy, excited, and embarassed (because I am ackowledged for the first time on this wiki) at the same time. And I dont know, there are 4 nominations for senior warrior up. Hawktalon will go through. So will Nightfall. So that would make...(counting)... 6 senior warriors. But considering Mosswhisker is barely on, that might be 5. And before the new senior warriors started to come in, there were...(counting)... 6 or 7. Maybe it will go through, maybe it won't. But im keeping my hopes up, thanks! ChelseaFC 23:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, forgot to mention that im a he :). ChelseaFC 23:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, adn I forgot about Hiddensun. Even though she was my apprentice, I don't know if she'll get the votes. She will for artwork, but im not sure about the constructive critiscism. ChelseaFC 23:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Should I make a Chartart Tutorial? Just asking for your opinion...Snowfern Snow!23:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you? I don't know how to create a page that links off...Snowfern Snow!23:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Surprise I have a surprise waiting for you in two weeks . . .--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 01:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Tee-hee, I can't wait . . .--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 01:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC)